1. Technical Field
This invention is directed toward an vibration damping mounting for connecting an operating head, which generates vibrations during operation, to a vehicle. The invention is particularly directed toward an vibration damping mounting for connecting a rotating brush cutting head to a brush cutting vehicle carrying the head.
2. Background Art
Heavy equipment, employing an operating head which creates vibrations during use, has the head normally fixed to a vehicle carrying the head. As a result, the vibrations generated in the head during its operation are transmitted to the vehicle and could adversely affect the operator of the vehicle.
An example of such heavy equipment is a brush cutter having a brush cutting head fixedly mounted on the front of a vehicle. The head carries a rotating drum with teeth, the teeth cutting brush as the drum is rotated and as the vehicle is moved ahead. Vibrations are created by the teeth striking the brush to cut it and these vibrations are transmitted to the operator of the vehicle. Examples of the type of brush cutting vehicle to which the invention is particularly adapted are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,485, 5,642,765 and 5,975,167 by way of example.